Broken angel
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: DeiKonan. Eversince Pein started to drink he had been beating up Konan. Deidara wants to help, but waits for Konan to tell him what Pein had been doing, Will Deidara help Konan before its to late.
1. I know he'll be there for me

Disclaimer: Okay I love the pairing KonanXDeidara. I don't understand why people don't like this pairing and I guess I am going to have to write a story about it.  
--

Konan's POV

Pein slapped me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

"Stop crying!" Pein said. I held my hand to my face. Why does he do this to Me? I has done nothing wrong. I has done everything he wanted. Pein was making himself look stronger. He had been drinking a lot recently. Running the Akatsuki is really hard and he needed something to keep off, but achohol was driving him nuts. I would have loved to break up our relationship eversince he pushed me against the wall, but I had no where to go and he could kick me out of the Akatsuki. He ran out of the room and left me there to cry in tears.

Achohol was the only thing driving a stake between me and Pein's hearts. I was beaten everytime he drank and sometimes even raped. I saw the door open slightly thinking it was Pein again, but it wasn't. It was Deidara. Gosh, I loved him. He was the only one to keep me happy everytime I was around him. He talks to me and sometimes even knows about my scars and bruises, but I never told him all the terrible things Pein has done to me.

"Are you okay, Konan?" Deidara said, walking up and sitting down right next to me.

"I'm okay" I lied.

"Did he hit you?" Deidara asked me. No matter how much I wanted to say that Pein was doing these things to me, I couldn't. Because if I say something, he would get involved and end up getting hurt.

"No, he didn't. I just fell and hit my cheek" I lied again.

"If there's anything you need, just let me know. If anything is wrong, tell me. Got it" He told me.

I nodded my head. I really did not want to lit to him. The one holding the eyes of a beautiful soul. His blue eyes looking into mine. He got up and walked to the door.

"That fall looked like it hurt. I'll get you an ice pack" Deidara said.

When he left I cried really hard. Not because Pein hit me and it stung like hell, but because lying to Deidara was the crulest and most hardest thing to do. My blue eyeliner running down my face. I loved Deidara so much. Lying is the most hardest and dangerous thing to do. If I don't tell anyone I might die, but if I tell Deidara he might get hurt. I don't want Deidara to get hurt. I love him to much.

I saw Deidara come back in with an ice back. He sat down right next to me and gently placed the ice pack on my cheek. He really did care about me.

"If there's anything I can do for you. Just let me know. You've been falling alot recently" Deidara said.

"I'm fine. Just a little clumsy is all" I said.

"Well for a skilled ninja you have been falling a lot" Deidara said.

Thanks to the bruise on my cheek, it hid the blush I had on my cheek. "Thanks Deidara, for caring" I said.

"No problem" Deidara said.

"Um, can I have some peace. I'm going to change and get to bed" Konan said.

"Oh, ah, okay" He studdered.

He walked out of the room and shut the door. I quickly changed into a black nightgown and walked over to my bed and looked at the picture of me and Pein. We were standing in front of the Akatsuki hide-out with the other Akatsuki members. Pein had his arms around my waist looking into the camera and I had my hands on his chest looking into the camera. I saw Deidara looking at Pein angry. He had his arms folded and his shoulder turned still looking at Pein. This was before Pein began to drink and when Deidara was forced into the Akatsuki. I'm glad he was or I wouldn't have someone to lean on. I pulled the covers up to my neck and slowly closed my eyes and dreamed.

--

Deidara's POV

I closed the door to Konan's room and walked away with my hands in my pockets and my head down. I know what Pein has been doing to her. HE has been brutally scaring physically and mentally. I need to keep Konan alive, but I also want to make sure she told me first. Eversince, Pein started to drink, I see bruises, cuts, and dried up tears of an angel. Face it I love her. Her love for art, her blue hair, and angel-like blue eyes.

I was walking to my room when I was glomped by my partner Tobi. Why did he glomp me at his time?

"DEIDARA-SEMPAII!" Tobi said, lifting me like 2 feet off the ground and hugging me so tight that I can hear cracks in my ribs.

"NOT NOW TOBI!" I yelled at him. I put a small bomb next to his feet and it poped. Like a tiny little pop to scare him. He dropped me to the ground and ran like hell. I got up on my feet. I walked into my room and took off my shirt revealing my chest and the mouth on it. The mouth let out a small exhale. Even my chest mouth needs to breath and it doesn't help that I have to put a t-shirt, and my robe on top of it.

I looked at the mirror. Why would she love me? I have 2 mouths on my hands and another one on my chest. Face it, she would just freak about the one on my chest. I took off my shoes and just decided to sleep in my pants.

"I need to help her" I said to myself. I pulled the blankets up to my waist so my mouth can have the entire night to breathe. I closed my eyes and drifted off. Dreams and images fluttered my mind with pictures of Konan.

--

Disclaimer: What did you guys think? I am a big KonanXDeidara shipper and had this in my mind eversince I heard that song "Face down" by I forget the bands name, but I wanted to write something about it.


	2. A little shower incident

Disclaimer: Welcome to the next chapter of "Broken Angel"

--

Deidara's POV

I woke early before the rest of the Akatsuki. I always got up before the Akatsuki so I can get a nice clean shower and still have hot water for the rest of the members. I got up and got out a new pair of boxers, his robe, a new t-shirt, and his shampoo ans pony-tail.

I walked over to the bathroom and opened door not realizing someone was already in there. It was Konan in the shower, naked. She screamed as she saw me.

I quickly closed the door and almost suffered a heart attack.

"Sorry Konan! I didn't know someone was in there. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry" I screamed.

"N-no its okay. You didn't know" Konan said. It was a good thing Pein was there, otherwise Pein would kick my ass in a skinny minute, but Hidan was. Hidan let out a small chuckle.

"Did you see Konan naked? Is she hot?" Hidan asked.

'What a pervert?' I said in my mind.

"Well, is she?" Hidan said.

I had to admit her body was slimmed perfectly and she was gorgeous, but I was looking at her face. Nothing else. Just that beautiful carved face.

I just nodded my head in hopes that Konan wouldn't hear.

"Damn it! I wish I was you Deidara!" Hidan said, walking away.

When he walked away I flipped him off and mouthed out the words 'fuck you'. But then I remembered something. Konan had a lot of cuts and bruises on her face and body. Did Pein do that to her?

"He's ruining an angel" I said to myself. I decided to skip a shower today and got dressed.

--

Konan's POV

I can't belive he just saw me naked. Did he see my cuts and bruises? He's catching on that Pein is hurting me, I need to stay more safe. I think that I am a clumsy person and keep on falling trick ain't working out.

I got out of the shower and dryed myself off with my blue towel. I took my towel and wrapped it around my head and let the towel absorb the water. I put on my under garments and my t-shirt. I then put on a pair of pants and my robe and made my way to the kitchen. The members finished there breakfast and I was stuck with washing dishes, without eating breakfast. I walked into the small kitchen with 2 sinks. I took a dish and began to wash it. I could instantly tell it was Kisame's because it smelled like fish. I heard footsteps coming my way. I was scared that it was Pein, but it was Deidara. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Deidara" I said to him.

"Hey Ko" That was the nickname Deidara gave me, Ko. I had to admit it was cute nickname. Better than the one Pein gave me, Kon. It was no match for Ko.

"Do you want me to help you with the dishes?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" I asked.

"All I need is an apple and I'm good for breakfast. Why don't you go and eat breakfast and I'll deal with the dishes" He said to me.

"No, its okay. I'm fine" I said. I didn't want him to work to hard. He already has a mission to do.

"No. I want you to eat breakfast. You need it. I want you to have energy" Deidara said.

"You don't mind, Dei-kun?" I said.

"Never. You know I would help you out. I already made you a bowl of cereal for you. Its in the fridge. I wanted to make sure that the others didn't get to it" Deidara said.

"Thanks Dei-kun" I said.

I got to the fridge and got out the bowl that he was talking about and was about to walk out when he began to talk.

"Um Konan, about what happened this morning. I'm sorry. I should've knocked" Deidara said to me.

"No. Its okay. It was an accident" I said.

I walked out of the kitchen taking one glance at him. He was washing dishes just for me. I should've told him to watch out for the stench of rotten blood on Zetsu's plate, but I don't want him to know what he ate.

I sat down on the table with my bowl. Everyone was looking at me, espescially Pein.

"What?" I said.

"Aren't you suppose to wash dishes?" Pein said.

"Deidara said he would help me out and do it" I said.

"Isn't he suppose to eat breakfast?" Itachi asked.

"He already ate. Wasn't he sitting with you guys? He said he ate an apple" Konan said.

"He didn't anything. He said I am going to see if Konan needs any help and left" Tobi said.

I gasped and looked over at Deidara. He didn't eat breakfast just so he can help me out with the dishes. He was still washing the dishes and was disgusted at what he found on one of the plates. It was throw up.

"TOBI DID THAT ONE BECAUSE TOBI REALIZED HE WAS ALLREGIC TO OATMEAL!" Tobi screamed.

"Great. Just great" Deidara said, disgusted.

He began to wash the dish and he too looked like he was going to throw up.

Why did he do it for me? He just skipped breakfast. He is so going to be hungry in a few and he had a mission to do.

--

Disclaimer: Okay, not a lot, but I was rushing because its 9:00 and I have not done my homework. SEE YOU!


	3. Drinking Devil's right hand

Disclalimer: I am so sorryu about late chapters, but I've been busy latly with homework and other stuff. Even though I might get in trouble for this for writing this in school I'm making this one short. I don't want 3ware to kill me if I didn't write the next chapter to the story. Anyway here it is.

--

Konan's POV

I walked through the hallways. Everyone except for me and Pein were on missions. That meant I had no one to protect me. I kept my distance away from Pein when I saw him in the kitchen, seeing him grab a bottle on what I call now "Devil's Right hand". It meant that it was the only thing that was making Pein crazy. Deidara wasn't here either and I wanted him to be incase something goes wrong, but he went on a mission with Tobi. It sometimes cracks me up seeing those two fight.

I walked through the hallways keeping a close ear and eye out. I saw Pein stumbling in the hallways with a bottle in his hands. I quickly hid myself in the shadows, but was too late. Pein saw me.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, get your ass over here" He yelled to me.

I couldn't disobey him. If I did he would hurt me in a cruel and almost to death fashion, but if I did obey him he would rape me. Which is the worst thing that could happen to me. It made me feel bad because I'm sleeping with a man that I totally lost feelings for. It made me feel like a whore and I hated to feel like that. I had to obey him, but it made me feel sick to my stomach. I soon thought about Deidara. Deidara was the only person on my mind when Pein raped me. I felt bad. My feeling for Deidara were bigger than ever.

I walked over to Pein with confidence yet on the inside I was scared as hell. My mind was crossing with pictures and images of Deidara.

I walked over to Pein and he put his arm around my shoulder. I smelled the "Devil's right hand" on his body.

"You know Konan, you do what I say and I won't hurt you. Got that" He kissed my neck which sent shivers down my back. It made me shake a little bit.

"I am only here to serve you Pein. I am to do what you want me to do no matter what" I said. It made me sick to say that. I felt like as if I was cheating on Deidara and we weren't even going out.

Pein threw me into the room and threw himself on top of me. I didn't want to do it.

--

Deidara's POV

Me and my annoying partner Tobi had to gather infomation on the 2 tailed demon spirit. Our spy from the Mist village is going to give it to us. His name is Tadaaki and only wants money. Kakuzu disagreed with it, but it turns out that Tadaaki is on the Bijou's team and is giving us info on things such as weaknesses, amount of chakara, and what kind of jutsu he uses. I was worried about leaving Konan alone with Pein. Who knows what he's doing to her? I was starving and needed something to eat. I took out an apple out of my pocket. I took it before we left the hide-out. I took a bite out of it.

"Pein said not to eat on a mission" Tobi said to me.

"I'm starving" I said rather hungry.

"Then you should of ate when we were at the hide-out instead of helping Konan with the dishes" Tobi said.

I finished the apple faster than you can expect leaving the core. I threw it at Tobi's head causing him to fall, but grabbed a hold of the bird's leg, wrapping his arms and legs around the leg.

"I just felt like helping her is all" I said to him.

"I think Deidara-sempaii likes Konan-san" Tobi said.

I commanded my bird to shake Tobi off the leg, letting him fall a few feet. I the commanded it to catch him and he was safely on the back.

"Just shut it you little shit" I said.

"You didn't disagree. I was right! Deidara-sempaii likes Konan-san!" Tobi yelled, happily, jumping up and down.

"Shut up Tobi" I said.

"So when's your wedding" Tobi said, acting like a little kid everytime when 2 classmates that are boy and girl are hanging out with eachother and another one has to make fun of them about them being married.

I made a clay bug and threw it on Tobi.

"If you don't shut it I will blow you up into little micro peices" I said with my hands ready to blow him up to little peices.

"Alright Sempaii!" Tobi yelled, worriedly. I commanded the bug to get off of Tobi and into my bag. Who knows when I need it? I looked down to see just the man we were looking for. Tadaaki. He wore a blue sweat jacket with a black shirt underneath it. HE also wore a pair of khaki's with a black serphent dragon pattern on it. He had black hair and blue eyes.

I landed the bird on the ground and hopped off. I better make this quick if I want to get back to Konan. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

--

Disclaimer: I know it sucked, but I need to make it short. My teacher is looking at my computer telling me to get off. BYE!


	4. I don't like him, I love him

Disclaimer: YO! Sorry for late updates. I've been busy with shit and I am tired, schools over and its checks time 3:19 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

--

Konan's POV

"Pein please stop!" I yelled trying to push Pein off of me. My blue eye shadow dripping down my cheeks. I was still fully clothed.

I pushed Pein off of me and ran out the door. He began chasing after me and I kept running until I reached the exit. I saw Deidara standing there. I guess he got back from the mission. I rushed into his arms as he held me tight.

"Deidara! It's so good to see you ! Pein's at it! Please help me!" I yelled. I heard an evil chuckle escape from his lips. I then looked up to see that Deidara's face was slowly transforming into Pein's face. I tried to get away, but Pein's grip was really tight. He pinned me against the wall. I can smell his breath. It wreaked of a venom that can only be found in bars.

"I knew it, you do like him! You do like Deidara!"

"No! No! I don't!" I didn't want to say that, but it was also true. I didn't like him. I loved him.

He threw me across the floor. I felt every bone in my body sore. I just wish somebody would just come already. To help me or something. I needed help so badly.

Pein lifted me off the ground.

"Why would you even like Deidara? He's a fucker and all he wants is to get underneath your robe" Pein said.

"Why would you care? The way your treating me seems like you don't even care at all" I coudn't belive I just said that, I didn't want to say it. What made me do it?

I saw his face turn into imaginable hate. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see it was a kunai. I began to loose a lot of blood. I fainted, with his hand around my neck.

--

Tobi's POV

I knew Deidara liked Konan. I know you know what Pein is doing to Konan. I wanted to interfere with Pein's abuse to Konan, but I think this is something you should do. After all I am the real leader of Akatsuki. I am Madara Uchiha.

--

Disclaimer: I know, short as hell, but I needed to post this right away. You people bugged em about it. Now let me ask you the questions to the next part.

Will Deidara save Konan?

Is Tobi really Madara?

Why won't I just shut up?


	5. Time of Dying

Disclaimer: Okay guys, I have been on Writer's Block which is why for late updates. I was thinking of making a sequal to "My Angel In Heaven Has Came Back", I just don't know what to put. LOL! But I'm thinking about it so don't expect it. Here's the next chaper to Broken Angel.

--

Deidara's POV

I looked at Tadaaki as he told me about the Jinjurriki. He was willing to give his team mate's life in order to get a wad of cash. He sickened me to the core that he would do that.

"I'm suprised that you would give us such information, Tadaaki. I mean he is your team mate, you should be giving this info to yourself in order to protect him" I said.

"Well me and him never really get along. To see him gone is the best thing ever. It can also get me a shot with the female on our team, Shiro" he said.

"Well, good luck. Here's the cash" I said. I threw him a big wad of cash. "I'll give the information to Pein right away. You know what Pein said, if your lying to us, me and Hidan with decide your fate and you won't be able to even go on that date with Shiro. You got that right."

"I understand perfectly. You have my word on it" Tadaaki said. He soon turned into a large black mist and vanished. It always amazed me when he did that. It was his jutsu after all.

I hopped back on the bird. Tobi was on his stomach tracing circles with his fingers on my bird.

"Did you get the information, Deidara" Tobi said, but his voice sounded a lot different. Instead of the annoying shrill voice he had, it was a serious voice. I never heard him sound like that before and he never called me Deidara without sempaii. Something was fishy about him. I paused for a minute in the change in his voice.

"Well did you Sempaii" Tobi said, with his voice back to the annoying shrill. I must've been imagining things.

"Yes I did, Tobi. Now lets get going" I said. I commanded the bird to go up and fly away. I needed to get there before Pein did something to Konan.

--

Konan's POV

I laid there, I couldn't move. My body was aching, was I dying. Deidara, where are you. I remember the first time you came here. You were pissed that you were forced here. I was laughing when you kept screaming at Itachi that he beat you. I was also laughing that those past few days were a drag for you. I remember I tried to calm you down before you blew up the entire place. When I did, I can still hear those words you said to me, "Thanks Konan, at least there's someone here who makes a lick of sense" I laughed.

I passed out. I knew that somehow I was going to be dead. It wasn't the dying part that was making me shead tears, it's the fact that I didn't tell you how I really felt about you. I never really got to kiss you, like I always wished.

But I slowly awoken. I couldn't die right now. I want to tell Deidara. I want to taste his lips.

I sat up and held my hand still so I can sit up, but my arm was to weak and I slipped from underneath myself. I hit my head hard on the floor.

I tried my best to sit up. I sat up like a teddy bear on a child's shelf, my back arched and lifeless. My hands were on the ground, trying to make sure I didn't fall over. I sat like that for a few moments trying to catch my breath, buit felt something cold and sharp touch my throat. I saw it was a kunai. I looked behind me to see Pein. I felt the sharp, cold blade of the kunai touch my throat. It felt like if he went a little further, it would cut the flesh. I was scared, wait scratched that, terrified. I didn't know what to do. I was already in pain. It was already a struggle to sit up, right.

"So, if it isn't the little whore" Pein whispered close to my ear. The blade was really cold. I felt like if I spoke, he would slice my throat in a heart beat without a single care in the world. I looked into Pein's eyes. How all those good times that we had were gone and how I can never get them back. Relectant as I was I grabbed his arm with my right hand to at least push the blade away by a few inches. It was no use. I needed to be careful. The blade was to close. I figured, this was the end. I was going to die. Without my kiss from my Guardian Angel.

"KONAN!" I heard Deidara's voice call my name. I turned my head to see Deidara right in front of the cave entrance.

"DEIDARA! AH-" I felt Pein jerk me to my feet. I was to weak to stand up. I felt my legs ready to collapse. My mind was the only thing that kept me standing up, even if I was a bit shaky. I stared into Deidara's eye (A/N: Remember, the camera eye), that blue eye. Even the shear pain I was in, I smiled at him. Seeing him ready to give up his life for me was like seeing a Guardian Angel. I never felt so strong before. I couldn't let Deidara risk his life for saving me. I was weak. A weak, defensless woman ready to be killed by the man she now loathed. He was willing to give it up for a weak woman. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Well, if it isn't prince charming coming to save the royal princess and look, he's got a noble steed" Pein said pointing at the large clay bird behind Deidara.

"You realize it's a sin to hurt angels" I heard Deidara said. I was shocked at what Deidara said.

"Are you really going to save this whore? She was cheating on me with you" Pein said.

"She never cheated on you because she was noble to you, but if she did cheat on you it would because angels don't go out with demons" Deidara said.

"Being poetic now are we?" Pein threw me down on the ground. I felt my bones aching hitting the hard floor. I couldn't get up. I couldn't move. I saw Deidara looked at me with scared eyes. He was scared for me. Deidara soon grinded his teeth and stared at Pein.

"You are going to DIE!" Deidara screamed.

--

Deidara's POV

I saw as Pein through Konan on the ground. I looked at her, scared for my life. I grinded my teeth so hard I can feel and hear them crack in my mouth. I looked at Pein. He hurt her. THat was somthing I couldn't stand. I stuck my hand in my clay bag and grabbed some clay.

"You are going to DIE!" I screamed. I ran towards him, wondering if I was going to win this battle. More importantly if Konan was going to live.

--

Tobi/Madara's POV

I peeked into the entrance cave. Being the Uchiha I was I activated my sharingan to get a view on the battle. I looked over at Konan. She wasn't looking to good. Deidara this is a battle you have to fight. Fight for love, power, justice, and punishment. Something in my gut told me that this was going to be interesting.

--

Disclaimer: WEEEE! YEAH FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! GOSH THIS WAS FOREVER! I was on writer's block. Let me tell you guys something that will enlighten the story a little bit. If you put on the song "Time of Dying" by 3 days grace around Konan's POV it fits perfect. Now for the dumb questions.

Will Konan live?

Will Deidara win the battle?

Is Tobi going to be useful?

Will you try Teeth rotting cookies that will make you toothless like your grandpa?

Me: Shoots announcer guy NO ADVERTISING!


	6. MESSAGE!

Guys I have a quick request. Give me ideas for the next chapter of Broken Angel. I mean I don't know what to do for the fight. I've got nothing. If you guys have any ideas give them to me. I would love to see what you guys come up with. I already have the ending set up, but I need the fighting details in. Considering I'm still kind of confused for Pein's fighting tequniques and Tobi/Madara is in the background watching the entire thing, also Konan is close to death, but not really. So yeah, if you guys have any ideas send me a message. I'll try my best to put all your ideas in the chapter.

Thank you

Chesterhorse1993


End file.
